Sweet Punishment
by Ririn Cross
Summary: Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol pergi dengan dua orang wanita. Apakah Chanyeol selingkuh, atau hanya ia yang berlebihan? Baekhyun cemburu. Tapi, setelah keduanya bertemu, hukuman saling menanti. ChanBaek! Yaoi! RnR please


**Tittle : **

**Sweet Punishment**

**Cast : **

**Park Chan Yeol, Byun Baek Hyun**

**Genre : ****Romance**

**Rated : T+**

**Length : ****Oneshot**

**YAOI, Boys Love, DLDR**

* * *

Selama beberapa menit Baekhyun harus menyesuaikan pandangannya. Nafasnya tercekat, jantungnya berhenti berdetak, dan dunia ini seolah berputar tak mengikuti porosnya. Bukan karena angin malam berhembus dingin menembus kulitnya, tetapi hatinya mendadak beku setelah melihat kekasihnya berjalan berdampingan dengan dua orang wanita, memunggunginya, dan salah satu lengan wanita itu mengamit Chanyeol, seperti terisak. Lalu mereka pergi menjauh.

Chanyeol selingkuh?

Mustahil.

Baekhyun memutar arah, kembali ke apartemen. Ia letakkan tas kuliahnya kasar. Ia duduk melipat tangan lantas merenungi semuanya. Tidak ada yang aneh, Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Baekhyun mungkin terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, disela sifatnya yang akhir-akhir ini sering meledak-ledak, mudah sekali _unmood_, bahkan cenderung dingin, jadi yang berubah disini siapa?

Aku?

Pria mungil itu memilih untuk menenangkan pikirannya beberapa saat. Menghela nafasnya pelan-pelan dan menghembuskan dengan perasaan lebih lega. Ia lalu beranjak, mulai membuatkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sedang pergi dengan para wanita-wanita itu.

* * *

**~XXX~**

Tepat pukul delapan malam Chanyeol pulang dengan senyum cerah. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang tengah membaca buku di ruang tamu. Segera ia menelusupkan jemarinya diantara lengan itu, memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang, membuat namja itu susah bergerak.

Bibir basah Chanyeol menyentuh leher terbuka Baekhyun membuat pria itu memekik.

"Park Chanyeol! Jangan membuatku terkejut!"

Baekhyun protes. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum nakal. Ia mengambil inisiatif meredamnya dengan memberikan kuluman di bibir Baekhyun. Perlakuan spontan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menyerah. Mereka melepaskan tautan setelah masing-masing kekurangan oksigen di paru-paru.

"Baekkie, aku lapar!" Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun lagi. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memberinya tatapan datar. Seenaknya saja pria ini, setelah mencuri ciumannya, kini ia merengek minta makan. Baekhyun yang tak bisa menolak segera membimbing Chanyeol ke ruang makan.

Baekhyun tampak bertopang dagu melihat pria di depannya yang tengah asyik melahap bulgogi buatannya. Chanyeol makan dengan rakus, seperti beberapa hari tidak makan. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Sesaat kemudian namja itu menuangkan segelas air putih ke gelas Chanyeol. "Minum dulu. Jangan sampai kau ter-"

"UHUK UHUK!" suara batuk Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terhenyak dan segera menepuk-nepuk punggung namja itu. Chanyeol terlihat susah bernafas, wajahnya merah, dan membuat Baekhyun semakin panik.

"Minum!" Baekhyun segera menyodorkan gelas itu dan Chanyeol meraih, meneguknya hingga habis dan bergumam "Ah~"

Lega.

Baekhyun berdiri dan mengurut dadanya. Ia hampir mati karena panik. Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum cerah melihatnya. "Baek! Aku tidak apa-apa, mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Baekhyun langsung mendengus sebal. "Aku hanya tidak mau ada orang yang mati tersedak karena memakan makanan buatanku." Ia bersungut lantas berjalan ke ruang santai. "Habiskan makananmu!" perintahnya. Chanyeol sedikit kecewa melihat Baekhyun pergi darinya. Dengan segera ia menghabiskan makanan lalu menyusul Baekhyun yang sedang terpaku pada layar datar di depannya. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak.

Chanyeol mencoba duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, namun pria mungil itu nampak tak terganggu dan masih terpaku pada layar yang menampilkan _breaking news_.

Mereka terkurung dalam kesunyian. Baekhyun masih memilih diam, dan Chanyeol tahu, sepertinya _mood _Baekhyun terlihat memburuk. "Kau marah padaku karena makan terlalu cepat?" Perkataan yang polos meluncur dari bibir sensual Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Atau karena aku lupa mematikan kran air saat pergi dan membuat kamar kita basah?"

Baekhyun terhenti sejenak. Namun, menggeleng. Ia sudah menyelesaikan itu tadi.

"Atau karena aku pulang terlambat?"

Baekhyun menahan nafas. Harusnya Chanyeol bisa mengerti bahwa itu memang kesalahannya.

Baekhyun menekan tombol _off _diremot televisi dan membuang benda itu sembarangan. Terlalu keras bunyinya bahkan membuat sebuah kebisingan diantara keheningan canggung mereka. Semuanya pecah karena kata-kata Baekhyun, "Kau bilang akan pulang cepat, _bukan_?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup. Ia terlihat merasa bersalah. Memang benar ia pergi lagi setelah pulang bekerja, tidak sempat berganti baju, dan itu ia lakukan tanpa ijin dari Baekhyun. Wajar pria mungil itu marah padanya. Harusnya Chanyeol memberi kabar, tidak pergi secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku ada urusan mendadak tadi. Aku khilaf karena tak mengabarimu."

Chanyeol langsung beringsut menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Ia menatap namja mungil itu lekat, memohon permintaan maaf. Tapi Baekhyun masih diam.

"Aku paham. Kau terlalu asyik dengan wanita-wanita itu ya?"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Apa maksud Baekhyun mengatakan itu? Seolah ia tertangkap basah sedang selingkuh saja. "Itu Yoora Nuna, kau tidak mengenalinya, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengendurkan tatapannya. Ada kelegaan menyelusup hatinya. Perkiraannya memang tidak meleset. Tapi yang jadi masalah bukan Park Yoo Ra kakak Chanyeol, tapi wanita yang mengamit Chanyeol dan terisak di lengannya yang membuat Baekhyun harus meredam amarahnya. Seperti menelan bulat-bulat kekesalannya dalam tubuh kecilnya ini.

"Aku tahu. Tapi yang satunya?"

Chanyeol tertegun. "Itu Nara nuna, teman Yoo Ra Nuna. Dia menangis setelah diputuskan pacarnya. Lelaki brengsek itu hampir membuat Nara nuna frustasi dan mabuk. Yoo Ra nuna yang panik segera meneleponku, karena tempat minum mereka dekat dengan apartemen kita. Jadi aku mengantarnya pulang." Ia menjelaskan panjang lebar. Berharap Baekhyun mengerti. Apakah ini akan berhasil?

"Oh~ Jadi harus menangis di lenganmu juga?"

Chanyeol terperanjat. Ia kira masalah akan selesai setelah ini. "Ia hanya frustasi, sudah kubilang bukan? Aku sebenarnya risih, tapi apa boleh buat, aku tak bisa membiarkan nunaku kerepotan karena temannya yang menyedihkan itu."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun masih bergeming menatap ke depan. Ia tak memberikan jawaban, ia rasa alasan Chanyeol masuk akal, karena itu semua memang yang terjadi. Tapi hatinya masih tidak bisa menerima. Sekelumit rasa cemburu yang masih merayapi hati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dengan sentuhan lembut, Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menghadapnya. Ia memegang dagu Baekhyun, membuat pemuda kecil itu menatapnya.

"Baek..." panggilnya.

Namun, Chanyeol seketika merasa hatinya tersayat sembilu. Ia lihat iris hitam Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, bahkan siap menurunkan kristal-kristal yang ditahannya, mungkin sudah sejak tadi. Ia menyesal tidak mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. Pasti Baekhyun bertanya-tanya ada apa. Baekhyunnya memang mudah cemburu, tapi Baekhyun tidak dapat menunjukkannya secara langsung. Dan hal itu membuat hati Chanyeol sakit ketika Baekhyun menuangkan rasa kecemburuannya dalam bentuk tangisan.

"Aku tidak suka wanita itu menyentuhmu..." bisik Baekhyun. Luruhan bening lolos dari pipi putih Baekhyun. Hati Chanyeol seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Jangan, kenapa ia membuat Baekhyun menangis. Ini akan jadi penderitaan yang panjang untuk Chanyeol.

"Uljima, Baek..." Chanyeol menyeka aliran bening itu dengan sudut ibu jarinya. Ia lalu mengecup kelopak mata Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang. "Aku sakit saat melihatmu menangis, jangan lakukan ini." Chanyeol mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Saat itulah kesempatan Baekhyun untuk mengucurkan air mata lebih. Ia sesenggukkan di dada Chanyeol.

"Hukum aku dengan cara yang lain. Jangan seperti ini." Chanyeol memohon. Ia terlihat merana sekali. Hanya bisa mengelus kepala Baekhyun, yang kini mulai tenang.  
Baekhyun lantas mengendurkan pelukannya. Ia menghapus air mata yang tersisa lalu menatap Chanyeol yang hampir menangis/? Ya ampun. Chanyeol yang ia sayang hampir menangis karena dirinya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun nyengir dengan mata sembabnya. "Jangan menangis, Chan."

Baekhyun memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Chanyeol, membuat pria jangkung itu terperangah. "Aku memaafkanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum, dan Chanyeol senang melihat senyum Baekhyun. Seperti ada musim semi di sana. Sangat manis.

"_By the way_, Channie~"

Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun. "Hm? Ada apa Baekkie sayang?" Ia mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

"Apa hukuman yang lain itu masih berlaku?" Sebuah seringaian terpampang nyata di wajah Baekhyun.

Oh tidak. Chanyeol merasa ini tidak akan jadi hal baik? "Err... Tidak? Bukankah kau sudah berhenti menangis?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku masih belum puas menghukummu karena bersentuhan dengan gadis itu." Baekhyun seketika melotot tajam. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol, lantas mencopot dasi dan melonggarkan kemeja yang Chanyeol kenakan. Oh astaga. Kenapa Baekhyun terlihat liar malam ini?

"Baek... Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Chanyeol gugup saat Baekhyun mulai mendorongnya rebah di sofa. Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya terancam.

Baekhyun menindih Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu semakin membulatkan bola matanya. Sejak kapan Baekhyunnya jadi seagresif ini?

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kulakukan?" Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol, membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol meremang. Suaranya benar-benar seksi.

"Baek... Darimana kau belajar hal ini?" rintih Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun masih mengintimidasi dan ia mulai melihat wajah Chanyeol, hingga telinganya memerah.

"Aku belajar darimu, Chan." Baekhyun meraba dada Chanyeol seduktif. Dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol mulai tegang.

"Hen.. tikan, Baek." Chanyeol memohon. Ia belum siap, karena ia belum mandi/?

Gelak tawa Baekhyun membahana, memecah kesunyian ruangan yang sempat menjadi tegang beberapa saat yang lalu. Lelaki itu masih terpingkal-pingkal hingga Chanyeol menatapnya tak mengerti. Baekhyun menertawakannya?

"Lihat wajahmu lucu sekali, Chan. Hahahaha..." Baekhyun terus tertawa sampai perutnya terasa sakit. Ia benar-benar menikmati lelucon ini, namun Chanyeol tidak.

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Jadi, ini hanya gurauan? Chanyeol merasa dibodohi. Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol hampir tidak waras, bagaimana bisa anak itu berbuat demikian padanya. Chanyeol harus balas dendam.

Chanyeol segera bertukar posisi dan membuat Baekhyun berada di bawahnya, menindih pria mungil itu, menahan kedua belah tangannya, dan ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Saatnya pembalasan dendam Byun Baek Hyun..." ucapnya.

"Chan.. Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Bercinta denganmu tentu. Kau menginginkannya, _bukan_?" Ia menyeringai.

"Hen..tikan! Kau belum mandi, sebaiknya mandi sana..." Baekhyun kalang kabut dan tampak gemetar. Ia tidak siap dengan resiko yang telah ia ciptakan dari menggoda Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi... Aku peduli."

"Oke, aku akan mandi. Bagaimana jika kau memandikanku?"

"APA? TIDAK MAU!" Baekhyun menolak keras.

"Baiklah sepertinya kau lebih suka menungguku menjadi tampan." Chanyeol hanya menyeringai. Lantas ia mengambil dasinya lalu membentuk simpul yang ia inginkan.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Kau pikir aku ini apa!" Teriakan Baekhyun memenuhi seluruh ruangan itu, tapi Chanyeol tetap berlenggang ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak khawatir Baekhyun akan pergi, dan setelah mandi ia bisa membalas dendam dengan sempurna.

Baekhyun berusaha menggigiti simpul dasi yang dibuat Chanyeol tapi nihil. Ini simpul mati. Baekhyun tak bisa bebas, karena Chanyeol menautkannya dengan sofa. Terlalu kuat. Chanyeol benar-benar licik. Dan Baekhyun sepertinya harus pasrah menerima balas dendam dari pria itu. Benar-benar akan jadi malam panjang untuk Baekhyun yang malang.

* * *

**END**

**Ini FF ChanBaek pertama saya ^^ Mohon RCL-nya ya.. Thanks, sampai jumpa dengan FF-FF saya berikutnya~**


End file.
